


Station

by HoneyBeat



Series: Slice of Life [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Yuta meets a girl whom he met at Osaka station at an arcade a year later.





	Station

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in Japan and I finished it just now haha

The cold air hit your cheek when the train from the other line passed. You were heading back to Osaka from your home in Kyoto. The only way back was by taking the JR lines. The JR trains don't travel underground which is why you hated taking those trains during winter.

Once the train have arrived, you stepped inside and looked for a seat by the window. Even with your scarf it was still cold.

A couple was sat in front of you. The girl had her head resting on the boy’s shoulder as he stroked her hair. You sighed and wondered when will you ever love somebody.

The train stopped and announced that it was the end of the line for those heading to Osaka. You went down and sat at the waiting area. Good thing a heater was open if not your hands would've froze.

You were dozing off when a person suddenly sat beside you. He wore a hood so you couldn't see his face. You took a good look at him since he probably wouldn't be able to see you. He gripped a crumpled box of chocolates in his hand and a red rose. Today was white day as you remembered and he was probably rejected by a girl.

Sooner or later the train had arrived. He stood up before you and you saw him throw the items in a trash bin.

He sat a few rows away from you when you were on the train. It was awfully quiet. Just the sound of the train tracks and the heater was heard. Soon, you could hear the person crying silently. You couldn't do anything about it since he was a stranger. Coincidentally, he went down the same stop as you did. An idea suddenly popped into your head, you ran to the nearest vending machine and bought hot cocoa. You looked for him and saw that he was heading the opposite direction as you are. Without hesitating you ran after him.

"Excuse me," you said as you tapped his shoulder.

The boy took off his hood and boy was he good looking. How could a girl turn him down?

"What do you want?" He said.

"I heard that if a person is sad, you should give them a hot beverage to make them feel better." You shyly said.

He gave you a faint smile and grabbed the drink from your hands, "Thank you.".

"You're welcome." You replied. You turned away from him and began walking the other direction. For some reason, your heart fluttered when he smiled.

It was Valentines day. The subways were decorated with hearts all over the place. You were headed to your apartment in the outskirts of city since it was Saturday the following morning. Your friends had boyfriends so you went out by yourself. You decided to drop by the arcade since it was one of your favorite places to go to after school. 

The Initial D racing game was one of your favorites. Winning against your friends was easy. You quickly jogged to one of the unoccupied ones and inserted coins in the coin slot. The machines were usually connected to one another so you battled with strangers too.

_Player 2 has joined the session_

The game informed. You looked over to where the player was and he looked familiar to you.

The game began counting down so you quickly picked a car. The race went well at first until you reached the midpoint. The boy got some tricks up his sleeve, he made you crash into another car which pissed you off. You never lost in this game. Just as he planned, you lost. You didn't expect that you were going to be this pissed but you were.

"Nice game." The boy said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Wait!" A little voice behind your head told you to call him. "Have we met before?".

"I don't know. You do look familiar." He said as he took a step closer to you.

"I think we met at the train station about a year ago." You said.

"White day? I don't want to remember. How about we meet again here tomorrow after school? I need to get home, I still have homework to do." He said. He exchanged emails with you then left.

(A/N: In Japan, they use emails not SIM cards since the whole city has wifi.)

The next day you were itching for school to end. You were meeting with the boy at the arcade. Once the school bell rang you ran to the nearest subway station. On the way, you bought some Takoyaki for him.

You stood at the front of the entrance. It was still winter and February is the coldest month, you shivered whenever the wind blew. You took your flip phone out and texted him. He hasn't given you his name so you didn't know what to put as his contact name.

"Hey," you were startled when he suddenly appeared beside you. "I bought you a cup of hot chocolate." He smiled at you.

"Thank you. I bought you Takoyaki, I'm sorry if it's cold." You said as you held out the plastic bag to him with both of your hands.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He said as he took it from you. "I'm Nakamoto Yuta, and you are?".

"Y/L/N Y/F/N.".

(A/N: Y/L/N = Your Last Name, Y/F/N = Your First Name. Also last names go first before the first name in Japan.)

"What a beautiful name." He said. "Let's get indoors, what about a cafe?".

"Sure." He took you to Café Shibuya and ordered some cakes.

You both talked to each other and got to know each other better within that day but he said he wanted to meet up with you everyday after school which made you even more delighted.

After your hang out you both parted ways. For some reason, Yuta was really fun to be with. He was a humorous guy but he knew his boundaries which is one thing you liked about him.

"Let me walk you home?" He asked when you exited the café.

"Oh no. I can go home by myself. Besides, I'm headed the other direction." You said. Yuta was indeed a sweet guy.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!" He said.

The following days were fun. He helped you with your homework whenever you didn't get it. Both of you would also meet up outside the school during lunch to give each other a bento since you learned that your schools were near each other.

"Why do you always go out during lunch?" Your friend asked.

You chewed on a stick of string cheese. The teacher didn't really care about students eating in his class. "I give someone a bento.".

"Is it your boyfriend?".

"What? No! I don't have a boyfriend." You said hiding your pink cheeks from your friend.

"You're lying. Or maybe you like him." She said smiling at you.

"Shut up! Sensei is coming." You said trying to get your act together. She got you real good. You do like Yuta. He was the perfect boy for someone shy like you. Someone who's outgoing and playful like Yuta balances you out.

But even if you did like him he might not feel the same. So, you kept quiet never told anyone that you like him. The bell rang and you headed out the school. You left your ID with the school guard and wrote on the logbook.

"Y/N!" Yuta shouted as he waved at you from the other side of the street. You happily walked to the other side and handed him the bento which was wrapped with a red handkerchief with little Charmanders in different poses. "Cute. I hope you like yours.".

Yours was wrapped in a yellow handkerchief with Winnie the Pooh all over it. When you reached your classroom, your friend had already connected her table with yours.

"That handkerchief is nice." She complimented.

"I know. I guess Yuta noticed that I liked Disney." You replied.

"How sweet of him." You friend gave you a funny look.

"What's with that look?" You questioned.

"You love him. And he loves you back. Why don't you confess?" She said.

"What if he loves someone else? Besides, we study in different schools. I don't know what's happening over there." You said dramatically looking out the window.

You opened the bento and saw a note inside that said "Meet me at the Disney Store after school.". You smiled and began eating your lunch. Yuta cooked Chicken Teriyaki really well.

After classes, you headed to the subways and headed for the Disney Store. Yuta was dismissed a few minutes early so you figured that he was probably there already.

When you arrived Yuta was waiting for you with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?" You said crossing your arms.

"Surprise!" He said as he held out a stuffed toy of Winnie the Pooh with a tube of lip tint that had Marie as the design.

"Thank you! You've given me too much today." You said, shyly taking the gifts from him.

"There's one more surprise." He opened his bag and pulled out an envelope. "Open it.".

You were curious to see what it had inside so you quickly but gently opened it. You gasped when you pulled out the tickets to Tokyo Disney Resort.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it! When are we going?" You asked as you hugged him.

"This weekend. We'll travel Friday morning by bullet train. Did you forget it's your birthday?" He asked you.

"I did. How did you know? I never told you." Your parents were out of town because of their jobs so you lived alone.

"I have a friend who's friends with your best friend and I managed to ask." He replied.

"Thank you." You said.

After that you both headed home. You were so excited for Friday to come. As usual you did your homework first when you get home then cook your dinner right after. You smiled to yourself when you tasted how good your cooking was today.

After you were done you prepared for bed. It was quite chilly that night. So, you wrapped yourself in a blanket. Before you slept, you hugged the Winnie the Pooh plushie Yuta gave you.

Friday has come and you were really excited to go to Tokyo. You met up with Yuta in the central train station. Yuta wore a black jacket on top of his white shirt and black jeans that matched his white sneakers.

"Ohayo, Y/N. Shall we go?" He said as you both walked towards the gates. "Okay, it will take us an hour or less to get there. So, we'll first head to the resort since this train stops there. We'll drop our bags then head to the city itself.".

You nodded and Yuta handed you sheets of paper which he wrote on. The text featured all the train stations and what you can do there. Of course, you were going to visit Shibuya.

The train ride was quiet. Non of you talked to each other because Yuta was asleep the whole trip. When the train arrived you were in awe of how the station looked like. It was really pretty. You could see the resort on your right.

"Let's drop our bags." Yuta said.

Everything in the hotel was Disney. After dropping off your bags, you headed to the train station to head into the city. The first destination was Shibuya.

Yuta took you to many shops in Shibuya. He even bought you anything you'd point at. Even if you insisted him not to, he still bought it for you.

"Let's go to Tokyo Station. Character street is quite popular over there." He said.

The malls were usually located underground in Japan, mostly in subways. But Tokyo was different the malls were below the subway.

Yuta took you to the Pokemon center where he bought some stuff for himself. Then he dragged you to the Moonmin shop, then to the Jump Shop, and lastly the Tomica shop. He played around at the shops a lot which made you giggle.

After shopping you headed to Ramen street and ate dinner. Yuta was smiling at you when you were eating your ramen.

"What are you smiling at?" You asked.

"You look so cute when you struggle with sipping the noodles." He said as he giggled a bit.

You rolled your eyes at him and continued eating. After dinner you walked around for a while before going back to the hotel. Yuta suddenly held your hands and you felt heat rush to your cheeks even if the air was cold.

When the lights were already out, you headed back to the hotel. You were so excited for tomorrow since you were finally going to a Disney theme park.

When your alarm beeped, Yuta was already done taking a bath. You blushed at what you were seeing at the moment. Yuta was facing the closet shirtless as he dried his hair.

"I'll use the bathroom now." You said as you grabbed your clothes and towel while restraining to look at him.

When you were all set, you headed out but before that you had breakfast in the hotel. Their food was delicious, especially the Tamago.

"DisneySea or Disneyland first?" He asked. A train goes around the whole resort and stops at certain points.

"DisneySea. I heard it's better there." You replied. Both of you waited for the train to arrive since it was on the other side of the resort unlike Disneyland, it's literally outside the hotel.

Once you were there, you pulled Yuta to the first ride there which was Journey to the Center of the Earth. Yuta's hair was a mess after the ride which made him look cute.

"You screamed." You said laughing at him as he ruffled his hair.

"I did not." He replied.

"You did. Just look at your photo." You said as you showed him the photo you bought. Yuta playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed the photo from you.

"You're right. I look like an idiot here." He said as he laughed.

Then you headed to the next rides which you mostly enjoyed while Yuta was quite terrified. He was not a big fan of rides that included drops.

"Hey, I'm tired let's go back to the hotel." You said. You finished early and decided to stay at the hotel to rest since you were going to Disneyland tomorrow.

Yuta was the first to wake up the following morning. He woke you up and told you that he already ordered breakfast.

You washed up and got ready to head out. Yuta sat on his bed as he tapped on his tablet.

"Ready to go?" He said as he put it in his bag.

You nodded and you both headed to the restaurant. The food served was delicious. Yuta bought you some ice cream as desert and continued to Disneyland.

The sun was still low which was perfect. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. Once you entered the park you felt Yuta intertwine his hands with yours. Heat suddenly rushed to your cheeks and you hoped he doesn't notice.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked you.

"N-nothing." You said.

"I'm holding your hand because there's a guy looking at you." He replied pulling you a bit closer to him.

You didn't reply back because you were shy. 'Is he jealous' is all you could think about. Yuta has never done that to you before so everything was all new.

The first ride you went to was Space Mountain. It was your favorite ride at Disneyland. Yuta loved it too. He thinks it was way better than the ones at Disney Sea.

Both of you took photos with the cast members whenever they were going for pictures.

"You two are such a perfect couple." One of the cast members said. You blushed at her words wondering if Yuta heard that.

After that the last ride was Haunted Mansion. Your friends told you that it was not as scary so you and Yuta went together. As the brave girl you are you promised yourself not to get scared but you ended up clinging onto Yuta's arm for dear life which resulted in him calling you cute.

"Let's call it a day." You said. Yuta furrowed his brows.

"Wait. We gotta watch the fireworks. It's really pretty." He said. You agreed and just took pictures all around the park until it was almost time.

Yuta dragged you in front of the carousel which was beautifully lit up. He stopped walking and held both of your hands. The way he looked at you was different, it was in a loving way, a look a friend wouldn't give you.

"Y/N, I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time. Remember that time we've met at a train station back then? I found out my former girlfriend cheated on me because I walked in on them. I was so sad that I thought of suicide while I was on the train but not until you came. You gave me a warm can of hot chocolate and said something cute.".

"If a person is sad, you should give them a hot beverage to make them feel better?" You said.

"Exactly. But that's not the point, I'm so glad to meet you again in the arcade that one fateful day. I fell in love with you right after. You were just so kind, so delicate." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" You asked.

Yuta placed his hand on your cheek, "I love you, Y/N. Will you love me back?".

Without saying a word you kissed him. He immediately kissed back. It felt like a fairytale. You kissed in front of the carousel which was lit up. You pulled away when you were out of breath and looked directly at his eyes. You could tell that he was so happy.

"Happy Birthday Y/N." He pecked your lips and headed to the front of the castle to watch the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I never really beta my works and I apologise for that


End file.
